Destined To Be
by Flickering
Summary: Dailei/Yosuke Miyako likes Daisuke, but it's unrequited. When Diasuke finds out, will he use Miyako or will he be kinder to her?


Couple: Dailei/Yosuke  
Flames: Flames shall be deleted due to the fact that I support every couple there is, from   
Mimato to Taito to Daimi and more.  
Reviews: Welcome and appreciated  
Disclaimer: I didn't own Digimon. The grand joke belongs to Twilite's cousin. Twi told me I   
could use it. If you want the story email her at jedigirltwi@yahoo.com  
Title: Destined To Be  
Author: Flicker  
  
Daisuke rammed his fist intothe air, "Way to go!"  
  
Takeru exchanged high-fives with him, "Alright! Digidestined one, Arukenimon zip."  
  
Miyako grinned, "Perfecto! We're unstoppable!" She grinned, casting her glance over to where   
Daisuke was standing. She sighed. He hadn't even noticed how much she had helped. He only   
noticedHikari.   
  
"You did great against Severamon, Hikari! Wanna appreciation kiss?" Daisuke made his move.  
  
Miyako sighed. Whenever Daisuke talked to Hikari it sent daggars into her heart. Oh, Daisuke,   
she thought, why must you torture me so?   
  
"You did good, Miyako," Iori was watching her. Iori knew how much this hurt her. Iori was her   
friend. "When that monster shot that lazer beam, I thought we were goners for sure."  
  
Miyako sighed again, "Yeah. Thanks Iori."  
  
**************  
  
Iori walked up to where Daisuke sat on a bench, waiting for him. "Hi, Daisuke."  
  
"Hey, Iori, what did you want to do?" Daisuke glanced up.  
  
"Well, Daisuke, I just wanted to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Miyako. Have you noticed her acting strange lately. A bit more aloof?"  
  
Daisuke shrugged, "Not really. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Have you noticed anything about her?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Iori refrained from strangling him, "Daisuke. Do you even look at Miyako once in a while."  
  
"When I'm bored. Where's this going, Iori?"  
  
"Daisuke! Are you so dense that you don't even notice these things? Miyako spends so much time   
finding out things about you and you don't even notice. She goes out of her way to talk to you,   
and you barely aknowledge her existance. I can't believe she still loves you!"  
  
Daisuke was now paying close attention, "What? Miyako likes me?"  
  
"No, Daisuke, I'm just making this all up," Iori replied sarcastically.  
  
Daisuke got an evil look in his eye. "I could use this to my advantage." He ran off.  
  
"No, Daisuke," Iori yelled, but it was too late.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey, Miyako, how are you?" Daisuke sidled up to her in the hall.  
  
Miyako felt her heart explode, "I'm just great, Daisuke. You?"  
  
"I'm grand," Daisuke slid his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She giggled, "I'm grand too."  
  
"Oh my God!" Miyako turned in the direction of the shout. There stood Hikari. She ran up and   
glomped her. "Miyako, I'm so glad you and Daisuke got together! You make such a sweet couple."  
  
Daisuke got a strange look on his face, "But, but..."  
  
"I'm so happy for you two," Hikari continued.  
  
Daisuke's face fell, "But Hikari, I thought you'd be jealous when you saw Miyako and me   
together."  
  
Hikari laughed, "Why would I be jealous, silly?" Then her face fell, "Wait, this was a scheme   
to make me jealous?" She became angry, "I can't believe you Daisuke. Think of how much this   
hurts for Miyako. I can't believe you would use her like this! Come on, Miyako, let's get out   
of here." Hikari linked her arm with the grief-stricken Miyako. Miyako saw the crushed Daisuke  
fall to his knees.   
  
"Wait Hikari, I need to get something," Miyako ran back to Daisuke and pulled him into her   
arms.  
  
He looked up, "But why?" Suddenly a red light grew between them and the crest of love appeared.   
The two looked around and found that they were in the Digiworld. A silver cloud enveloped them   
and the crest. Suddenly they were back in the real world. "It was digidestined," Daisuke   
gasped. "We were destined to be." Miyako sighed. and fell, exhausted into his arms.  
  
Dailei/Yosuke saying:  
~Daisuke isn't always such a jerk.~  



End file.
